<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Souvenir by Localdeity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977999">Souvenir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localdeity/pseuds/Localdeity'>Localdeity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localdeity/pseuds/Localdeity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zion and Mc are done with their daily patrol. Zion, however, wants to speak with her privately, what could possibly be the reason?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zion x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Souvenir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you previously had subscribed to my MM story, I will be updating next week due to files being lost. That being said, I finally finished playing this game, and I have to say it was pretty enjoyable. Thank you as always for taking the time to read, see ya!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If you make a sound, I am going to kill you,” Zion said. He glared at Henry, who shrunk against me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The zombies raged in shrieks that made my skin crawl with terror. I’d learned to manage the panic that overtook me when the monsters managed to find their way inside. Henry, on the other hand, was tormented by headaches that always made him slightly more sensitive to sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll likely head west,” I said to Henry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zion looked at me in annoyance as I ignored his request to remain silent. The eye roll I tossed him was my only response, his jaw tensed as I knew it would. We often got on each other’s nerves. It was like pouring water into boiling oil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise slowly faded as the dragging of limbs disappeared down the hall. It would be a hassle trying to secure the broken boards that now lay broken on the floor. Ethan would grumble about it while Zion would likely argue that we’d almost gotten killed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should head upstairs,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry picked up the bags we had dropped in the frenzy of trying to hide. His hand lingered softly on the handle of my own bag, it held multiple boxes of dry food and a few sanitary products. “I can carry this, it’s not heavy,” his smile was bright as his headache seemed to ease with zombies gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zion stepped forth and snatched the bag from his hand, “Let’s hurry up and leave, they could return.” He tossed his weapon over his shoulders and peered at us impatiently. “C’mon, what are you both waiting for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry and I shared a glance of amusement as Zion stalked ahead his hair illuminated in the light. He carried multiple bags over his shoulders and didn’t slow down to accommodate for the weight. It was like the physical strain was nothing to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think zombies would even</span>
  <em>
    <span> try</span>
  </em>
  <span> and eat him?” Henry said in a hushed whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would taste pretty bitter, wouldn’t he?” I said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry laughed in response. The gloves on his hands covered the sound before Zion noticed, which made it that much more difficult to keep each other silent as we followed behind. I liked Zion, even when he had a habit of losing his temper faster than Eugene could eat. The others had adjusted to him while only Scarlett seemed to enjoy his outburst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, sunshine, this is your stop,” Zion said sarcastically to Henry. Zion dropped a small pouch containing Henry’s weapon and a small container of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep,” I said as I waved goodbye. Henry picked up the pouch and waved in return as Zion, and I made our way back to our rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I noticed his pace slowed down in comparison to his earlier stride. Henry and I had jogged up the stairs to merely catch up. Zion glanced ahead towards the staircase that led to the rooftop. He hesitated before he turned to me and spoke, “Follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired, Zion,” I grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped my hand and tugged softly like a child insisting on a whim. I caved and followed up the staircase, our breath coming in clouds of smoke as the cold air met us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you, uh, close your eyes?” Zion said. The suggestion might have prompted scenes straight out of a drama, but he wasn’t the type to make a romantic gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head in refusal and kept my eyes open, afraid of missing a step and falling to my death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at me, exasperated, and shrugged. He then fished a cloth out of a bag at his side and shook the dust from it. It didn’t take long for the particles to find their way into my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zion!” I shrieked as my hands shot up too late to cover myself from the dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to close your eyes, didn’t I?” he scolded, “you never listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened my mouth to scream at him but stopped at the feel of his hands on my wrists, “Stop moving you’re going to fall” I felt his breath against my cheek as he leaned in and blew air softly on my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to blind me,” I said jokingly, “bring me up here to get rid of the evidence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers trailed my eyelashes as he gave a scoff, “I doubt you’d be of any use blind, open your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I slowly blinked the blur away only to be met by a pair of golden eyes mere inches away from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s better,” I said as I stepped away from him, creating a much-needed distance between us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t falter as he regained his composure and scanned the rooftop like he was making sure we were really alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I found something, and it reminded me of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach fluttered as his words registered. He never did anything for the sentiment much less because he</span>
  <em>
    <span> thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> about me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?” I said in genuine surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, “it’s kinda dirty and pretty much useless, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I internally groaned at his stupidity. Only Zion would think such a description was acceptable when he’d just declared whatever “it” was, reminded him of me. I crossed my arms in annoyance, “Yeah, I can see why you thought of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zion laughed as he noted my expression, “Shut up, you haven’t seen it yet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked towards me and extended a small box wrapped in a wrinkled sheet of newspaper. The box itself was covered in lumps and crooked strips of tape. I looked up but met his impatient glare as he looked from me to the box, to me again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wrapped it up,” he said, crossing his arms proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, so that explained the mess. I pulled apart the ribbon—a dusty string—and ripped the rest of the paper until a pastel pink box remained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No rush, it’s not like I’m going to catch a cold or anything,” Zion said bluntly. Yet his face wasn’t tense or annoyed; instead, he looked around impatiently, he was nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going, you don’t have to be so snarky.” I pulled the lid, revealing a beautiful conch shell. It was so small it could probably fit in my hand. The sight of such a small precious object made my prior annoyance disappear and be replaced with an ache in my heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kind of dusty,” Zion said, pointing at it, “I know it isn’t a proper gift, but I remember you said going to the beach was something you wanted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes filled with tears that fell, regardless of my attempt to brush them off. Zion flinched as he realized I was bawling like a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was stupid of me, wasn’t it? You can’t even go to the beach.” He stepped forth to take the shell, but I shook my head, defensively guarding the souvenir like a treasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zion, I love it,” I confessed breathlessly. He blushed and made a show of looking down at his gloves like they were suddenly the most exciting item he’d ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed at the reaction that was so unlike him, it made me glad he’d dragged me out here. His eyes flickered to mine as I pressed the shell to his ear. He tensed at first but slowly relaxed. It never occurred to me how on guard he always had to be until I saw that focus ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw it at an abandoned gift shop, and all I wanted to do was run back and give it to you.” The struggle in his face was enough to make me realize he wasn’t used to acting on his feelings. I was unsure if this meant he was happy or ashamed for feeling something for me. “But looking at you smile like that makes me glad I have something to return to,” he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lowered his face towards mine, his breathing slow as I let myself meet his lips. Zion kissed me, slowly bringing a hand up to hold the back of my neck, his left hand pressing me closer against him. I wanted to resist the urge that I felt every time he made sarcastic remarks or mocked me. Because the alternative meant admitting he made me feel alive. His attitude and careless behavior kept me on my toes. He always brought out a side of me I had believed was lost to the plague.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I kissed him back, running a hand through his hair as a soft whimper echoed in the back of my throat. He reacted to the sound and moaned softly as he kissed my lips, then my neck, and slowly moved down to place painfully slow kisses on my collarbone. I wanted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we leave this place,” he said, voice rough, “I’m going to make you happy every single day even if it means bringing you every dusty seashell out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands found their way to my hips, his breathing heavy with every touch. “Who’s slow now?” I said teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wicked smile on his face made me beam as he began to take his jacket off. A knock on the rooftop door startled both of us, causing me to almost drop the shell in my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys, okay?” Henry shouted. His head peeking out after a moment, “I heard groaning, and I thought Zombies had found their way in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zion and I exchanged a glance we’d managed to step away in time to avoid an awkward conversation with Henry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Groaning, huh?” Zion walked over and tossed a hand on Henry’s shoulders, “I’m glad you’re my friend. Otherwise, I would be pretty pissed at you right about now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pissed at me?” Henry asked, confused. Zion shook his head and walked ahead arm still around Henry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closed as we made our way inside. It was clear that even in our vague future, we would find a way out of this together. I walked behind, holding on to the shell in my palms. The most priceless souvenir. It wasn’t until I turned the seashell that I saw the sloppy scribble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, smartass</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>